monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Mail
Monster Mail is a simple postcard designing game released on the ''Monster High'' website on February 22, 2011. Users can create their own Monster High-themed postcards using a preselected amount of design features and once done can either print the card or send it per email. Gameplay The game is divided in four steps, through which can be scrolled at any time prior to Step 4. If there, the game will have to be restarted to do anything but print or send the postcard. Step 1 consists of designing the postcard's exterior. For this, there are ten different backgrounds available, eleven different pieces of 'Basic' series' character art, eleven different pieces of miscellaneous decoration, eight different frames. For the less creatively inclined, there are six premade designs available. Character art and decoration pieces are placed on the postcard by clicking them from the menu and then can be freely enlarged, shrunken, rotated, and placed around by clicking the postcard and using the customization bar. There's no limit on the amount of art used for the postcard. To remove any piece of character art or decoration, the trash can on the custimzation bar is to be clicked. Step 2 consists of designing the postcard's interior. This first requires the addressee and addresser fields to be filled with the relevant names. The next step is to fill out the message area of the postcard. Whereas the addressee and addresser fields can be filled out manually, the message area can't. The user has to select two predesigned sentences from the menu instead. These are: :Sentence 1 * Happy Valentine's Day! * Happy Birthday! * You're wicked hot. * We were made for each other. * You're freakishly fabulous. * Ghouls just wanna have fun! * I like your spirit. * Don't be so cold-blooded–be mine! * You're drop-dead gorgeous. * My love for you is immortal! * I dig your killer style. * Let's party! :Sentence 2 * Come to the event of the century. * It's time to celebrate! * Love bites, but you're sweet. * I've got a monster crush on you. * Eat, drink, and be scary! * Have a vamptastic birthday! * I'm batty about you. * Thanks for being so clawesome. * You've got me head over tails. * You keep me in stitches. * It was love at first fright! * We were born to be wild! The sentences can independently be assigned a font from a selection of four: House of Terror, SaladeDeFruits, Triplex Bold, and Laurent. In addition to the message, there is an image area where another design can be placed using images from a selection of six decoration pieces. Step 3 is not a real step, but a check point for the user to look at the full postcard's design to decide if this is what they want to send. Step 4 deals with sending the postcard. This can be done in two ways. Firstly, the user gets the option to print the postcard and send it per traditional mail. The second option is to send it per email, for which the addressee's email address needs to be entered. If successful, the game will notify the user. The addressee will find a notification of and link to the card on the Monster High website in their inbox. Whichever option is chosen, the game ends here and the user can only click the "Done!" button to quit or make another postcard. Category:Web games